


Dreams can become real

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Naughty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: What happens when the devil and his true love start to dream about each other.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Dreams can become real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> Yes, I'm back with Lucifer. I am 'working' again. Well, when they need me in so we shall see how long that goes. *Shakes head*

Lucifer fell asleep in hell where his mind started to drift off towards his personal angel.

Elsewhere Chloe fell asleep at her desk and her mind started to drift off towards her person devil.

Lucifer looked around like this all white and silk sheet looking bedroom came into focus as he found himself alone there. He sighed softly before he turned sharply as he felt something touch his back. He turned and stared at his angel his detective. “Chloe?”

Chloe looked up at him as she stepped closer to him. “If I’m dreaming I don’t ever want to wake up Lucifer.”

Lucifer reached out and placed a hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Nor do I. Nor do I.” He pulled her gently into him as he tilted her chin up to look into his face. “My heart and soul are yours, my love.”

Chloe stared up into his eyes as she smiled at him. “I gave my soul away some time ago.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her before he chuckled softly. “Who took your mortal soul, my love?”

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared into his eyes as she smiled at him. “A naughty I should say a very naughty man who thinks he’s the devil himself.”

Lucifer smirked as he leaned in and kissed her softly on her cheek. Before he kissed her to her ear. “I rather like this guy he reminds me of someone I know.” He said picking her up easily in his arms. “Do I have to go and torture this man to get your mortal soul back so I can keep it for my self instead of what I really want to do to you now?”

Chloe shook her head slightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she ran her fingers slowly down his back. “No, you don’t have to fight him for me. Besides, it would be rather a silly fight to see.”

Lucifer walked them towards the bed. “Why’s that?”

“Because it turned out he really is the devil.” She leaned in and licked and nipped at his throat. “I am in love with the devil, the man, and the angel I still see all wrapped up in one man.”

Lucifer leaned forward and licked her throat. “I just noticed something this whole time.”

Chloe moaned softly before she whispered back. “What?”

Lucifer ground his hip’s into hers knowing his already hard cock would rub more against her pussy. “We have been naked this whole time.”

Chloe looked down and gasped softly. “To bad this is just a dream.” She ran her nails across his chest slowly. “To bad indeed.”

Lucifer sat down on the bed and smiled at her. “If this wasn’t a dream I would tie you to my bed. And enjoy tasting every part and inch of you. Even that part that is currently very wet for me right now.”

Chloe rolled her hip’s into his. “Lucifer.” She whimpered softly as she looked into his face. “You’re a very naughty tease.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “What would you do to me if this wasn’t a dream hmm?”

Chloe reached down between them and took a hold of his cock as she stared into his face. She stroked him slowly before she leaned in and bite his throat. “I would tie you to your own bed and lick every part of you to torture you.” She leaned up slightly as she guided his cock into her center as she lowered herself onto him with a whimper. “But that part I would stroke and suck on until you cummed down my throat for me. Before I did it all again and most likely again. It just depends on your will of keeping yourself in check and stop you from pounding away inside of me after cumming down my throat a time or two.” She said before she rolled her hip’s into his.

Lucifer groaned as a part of him knew this was nothing more than a dream. But oh lordy it felt like all of this was happening for real. “Your tempting me my naughty little Chloe.”

Chloe smiled at him. “What am I tempting you to do?” She asked with a roll of her hips.

Lucifer flipped them over and pinned her wrists over her head as he started to pound into her over and over again. “Mine.” He growls at her.

Chloe arched her back into him. “Yes.” She hissed out as she felt his teeth on her throat. “Yours forever.” She was helpless against his assault on her and she was fine with it too.

Lucifer stared down into her face as his eyes sifted red as he gave her his wicked grin. “Good cause I will come personally for your soul Chloe.” He let her wrists go as he ground himself into her. “My detective, my girl, the queen of my heart and soul.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as she ran her fingers down his neck slowly. “Come back to me.” She whispered softly as she leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips.

Lucifer growled against her lip’s before he really slammed into her full force glad that this was only a dream or he would hurt her by this force. Over and over it felt like it could have been minutes, hours, or heck even day’s as this was nothing more than dream sex to him. Before he came hard into her.

Chloe arched her back hard as she came screaming his name.

After a while, Lucifer sat up and looked around and didn’t see Chloe anywhere. “It was a lovely dream while it lasted.” He said before he woke up.

Chloe had come in real life but thankfully didn’t scream out loud as she sat bolt right up in the chair. She looked around to see if anyone heard her but no one looked towards her. She slowly got up and grabbed her purse before she said something about checking on a case. As she headed out to her car. She needed to go home and change her clothes after that. Once she was on the road the tears started to fall. “Lucifer?”

Meanwhile back in hell Lucifer opened his eyes and looked around annoyed. ‘It was such a lovely dream.’ He looked down and found a huge wet spot on his pants. He shifted in his seat as he looked out annoyed at the demon’s moving about below him.

A week later she sent Trixie off to camp and she found herself heading to Lux and headed to his old loft. She looked around and smiled as she saw nothing had changed as she and Mazikeen had made sure of it. She quietly walked into his old bedroom and laid down on it as she stared up at the ceiling. “I miss you Lucifer.” She curled up on the bed as she closed her eyes trying to dream him back up again in her head.

Lucifer sat annoyed in his throne as he tried not to fall asleep again. It hurt too much to dream of Chloe and not be able to touch her as much as she let him and he wants to touch her naughty too.

Amendiael walked up to Lucifer with Mazikeen. “Hello, baby brother.”

Lucifer glared at them. “What do you want?”

Mazikeen knew about the dream Chloe had as she smirked softly. “I will keep my brothers and sisters in hell. Besides you can always check in this is your hell after all.”

Lucifer looked from Mazikeen to Amendiael with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s okay our father is okay with it. Besides who wants a depressed devil in hell anyway?” Amendiael said with a look of sadness on his face. “Also she is depressed without you too brother.”

Lucifer smiled softly before he hugged them both. “Toe the line Mazikeen.” He said with a chuckle before a wicked glint appeared in his eyes as he flew away.

Mazikeen and Amendiael looked at each other strangely then.

Lucifer landed on his balcony and walked in slowly as he headed towards his bedroom. He smirked wickedly when he saw his own angel laying on his bed. He quietly found the cuff’s in his dresser and quietly as he could go to cuff her to his bed.

Chloe opened her eyes as Lucifer went to do this. “My dream is back.”

Lucifer mentally smirked as he answered her. “Yes, I’m your naughty dream. Will you help me out with your clothes before I cuff you to my bed?”

Chloe mutely nodded her head as she removed her shirt and bra as she stared at him. “Better?”

Lucifer grinned at her. “Much.” He said before he took her wrists and cuffed her to his bed nice and tight. But not to tight where he would hurt herself though. “Now I can go take my shower and know you can’t run away.” He said before he kissed her on her lips softly before he turned and started to walk away.

Chloe’s eyes grew wide over all this as she mentally shook her head slightly. “LUCIFER!”

Lucifer looked back at her and winked. “Hello, detective I’m back.” Before he walked into his bathroom and started to get clean then.

Chloe laid their annoyed. “Yep I love him but he’s so dead.” She said annoyed as she remained where she was.

After a while, Lucifer came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. “Lovely.”

Chloe looked up at him. “Your dead for this you know that right?”

Lucifer bent over her as he ran a finger right down her right breast and placed his hand there. “I can make it up to you. Since you are my love and I am yours.” He twinked her nipple before he ran his fingers up and down her stomach. “Unless you have other ideas, my queen?”

“What are you going to do to me, you naughty little devil?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“I’m far from little my love.” He sat down beside her and just ran a finger down towards her stomach. “Just remembering a nice but perverted dream I had of the only woman who has my heart. And she wanted to be cuffed to my bed and to cuff me to mine to let her dirty mouth do the work.” He winked at her as he saw her blush. “I guess you had a dream kind of like that then hmm?”

“Just like that,” Chloe said softly. “Why do I get the feeling that wasn’t a dream?”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “Do you think my old man was trying to tell me something?” He asked looking at her as his fingers skipped over where he knew she wanted them. He rubbed her upper inner thigh.

“What to push you into going topside to drag me into your bed?” Chloe asked with a smirk. “For lots of sex knowing you.” She asked as she looked at him. “If that’s the case I took some time off while Trixie is at camp and Mazikeen went to do something.”

Lucifer pushed her legs apart. “Guess we aren’t going to leave this bed any time soon.” He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “Mazikeen is watching over hell for me and before you wonder about it my father knows. Now anymore question’s I think a part of you is starving since that dream we both had.”

Chloe sighed softly. “Next time you’re cuffed to this bed cause I will also take my time.” She winked at him. “Besides we both know you would love if your police detective sucked you off.”

Lucifer grinned at her as he teased her nub with a finger. “True and we both know you want too.”

Chloe moaned softly as she wiggled her hips slightly. “Am I also the devil’s feast too?”

Lucifer smiled at her. “You’re more than my feast. But I do plan on eating you up Chloe.”

Chloe blushed before she yelped when he pinched her poor little nub. “Hey!”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Yes, my love?”

“If I could kick you for that I would,” Chloe said simply before she moaned loudly when he thrust two fingers into her to the hilt and didn’t move. “Lucifer?”

“Oh, I was thinking I should tattoo six, six, six on your hip.” He winked at her. “Or as they say put a ring on it when we are ready.”

“I would rather like it if you move your fingers,” Chloe said simply as she glared at him when he started to wiggle his fingers inside of her. “Not what I mean Lucifer and you knew it too.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he gave her a rather devilish smile. “Later I will be at your mercy.” He winked at her before he thrust his fingers into her over and over again.

Chloe arched towards him as she moaned for him.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her cheek towards her ear.  
Chloe cummed hard as she felt him not stopping or slowing down as he removed the two fingers and came back into her with three this time around.

Lucifer whispered hotly into her ear. “Can I keep you?” Right before he gently bit her ear lobe.

Chloe’s chains rattled as her fists clenched as she tried to move towards him. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer leaned in and licked her throat slowly before he gently bit her not even trying to draw blood as his fingers picked up speed inside her.

Chloe arched backward as she came hard as she groaned out his name.

Lucifer removed his fingers from inside her and sat there letting her see the tent in his towel as he licked his fingers clean.

Chloe panted slightly as she looked at him and pointed with her head towards the cuffs.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked at her. “Don’t worry.” He said as he moved towards the key’s the towel slowly starts to slip. “I rather have your fingers in my hair as I eat you out.” He said un cuffing her wrists.

Chloe blushed. Once she was free she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled against her as well too.

“Can I pull you onto my lap?” Lucifer asked with a smirk as he nuzzled his face against her’s.

Chloe smiled softly. “Remove the towel first.” She said with a smile as she stood up and removed her pants the rest of the way. She hopped back on the bed as she went to sit next to him.

Lucifer had tossed the towel to the side and pulled Chloe onto his lap. “You should have forgone the panties.”

Chloe blushed as she placed her hand on his heart. “I should make you cum my way.” She was glad when Lucifer smiled back at her for those words. “Unless that’s what you want?” She smirked softly when she felt him harden more under her. “Your getting really happy to see me.”

Lucifer tilted her chin up to stare into his face. “I always am.” He winked at her.

Chloe rotated her hip’s into his. “Good to know.”

Lucifer reached down between them and pushed her panties to the side before she started to rub ner nub. “Ask and it’s yours.” He had a wicked gleam in his eyes and smile before he spoke. “Unless you want me to do wicked things to you instead my love?”

Chloe bit her lip to keep from whimpering or even moaning out. “You are wicked.”

Lucifer pinched her nub gently before he made her stand up. “Panties off.” He said grinning at her before he licked his bottom lip as he watched her.

Chloe removed her panties and went to toss them to the side when Lucifer grabbed them. She watched as he inhaled them. “I think the source is better?”

Lucifer inhaled again before he tossed them. “I’m sure it will be better for eating as well too.” He winked at her before he laid down smirking to himself. “Come and straddle my face if you dare.”

Chloe took a moment or two before she crawled onto the bed and then carefully straddled his face. She let out a squeak when she felt him thrust his tongue inside of her then.

Lucifer used his hands to pin her in place as his tongue fucked her over and over again.

Chloe ground herself into his face as he kept on driving her crazy out of his mind.

‘If she smothers me this way. What a way to go too. But we do wouldn’t be done with this though none the less.’ Lucifer thought as he kept on working her over.

Chloe arched her back as she came down his throat hard.

Lucifer kept her on the edge as he forced another one out of her before he gently licked her before he put her down beside him as he licked his lips. “Thanks for the drink.”

Chloe sighed softly before she sat up and watched him with a soft smile. “I taste that good?”

Lucifer grinned. “Yeah and I don’t think I will get tired of that taste either. Why do you… CHLOE!” He tilted his head up to watch his cock going in and out of Chloe’s mouth and he couldn’t help the groan that passed his lips that almost sounded like a growl.

‘Well he was beating around the bush too much and he does taste good.’ She thought happily to herself.

Lucifer slipped a hand into her hair to keep her in place. “You want my cum don’t you badly?”

Chloe just sucked on him harder as an answer.

Lucifer thrust gently into her mouth over and over again.

Chloe hummed to her self as she sucked on him happily.

Lucifer growled as his eyes flared red as he thrust more in and out of her mouth. “Yes, that’s it my little succubus suck my cock.”

Chloe looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Lucifer growled as he thrust harder into her not carrying he might be choking her as he cummed down her throat as he growls out. “MINE!”

Chloe tried not to let him choke her with his cock or with his cum. She tried to relax her throat as much as she could until he cummed for her. And she swallowed as hard and as quickly as she could. She swallowed a few more times after that and sat there staring at him. “Yours and a succubus too?”

Lucifer smiled at her. “I think you would make a mouth-watering succubus.”

Chloe smiled softly. “And if I was one what would the devil do to me?”

A wicked grin appeared on his face as he answered her. “Any naughty thing I wished to do. Also, I would be the only male between your legs fucking you into tomorrow and beyond.”

Chloe smiled softly at him. “That would be a lot of sex.”

“And you would love it too,” Lucifer said sitting up and pulled her closer to his side. “Besides I love you and you know how the devil gets strangely enough.”

Chloe smiled softly. “The green-eyed monster on the devil doesn’t suit him.” She leaned forward as she could stare at his face better. “And if I am yours. Where you go I go besides who else would keep you out of trouble.”

Lucifer stared at her before he had a rather wicked naughty smirk. “Even into hell?”

Chloe nodded her head. “Yes. Anywhere I said.”

Lucifer pulled her onto his lap. “Good to know.” He smirked at her. “You’re giving me ideas.” He winked at her.

Chloe blushed. “What are you plotting?”

“Something for later on. But I think we were in the middle of something don’t you?” Lucifer asked grinning at her.

Chloe wiggled on his lap and grinned when she got him to growl at her for that. “We both know if you can find a way to bind me to you until the end of time you will.”

Lucifer flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head with a hand as he guided himself inside her until he bottomed out inside of her. “And we both know I will my love.” He bent his head towards her ear as he whispered hotly into her ear. “Maybe the queen of my heart should be the next queen of hell to rule beside me when I decide to return.” He nibbled on her ear. “I would take you on my throne and make everyone watch knowing they can never have you or touch you.”

Chloe shuttered at the idea of the whole thing. “Lucifer.” She said on a whimper.

“I know not everyone is into that kind of thing. But we could use it to torture Cain if you wished.” He chuckled softly. “Now where was I? Oh yes, now I remember.” He chuckled as he started to thrust into her over and over again.

Chloe groaned as she arched her hips into his. “Proper.” She muttered.

Lucifer didn’t even slow down as he looked at her. “What was that?”

Chloe swallowed hard. “Ask me properly.” She said staring at him.

Lucifer slammed his hip into her over and over again. “Duly noted my queen.”

Chloe moved her legs up to wrap around his waist as she tried to cling with him without the use of her hands or fingers.

Lucifer’s wings popped out as his eyes turned red as he stared at her throat. “Minx.” He said as he bent his head and bit her neck drawling blood as he let go of her hands as his own hands dug into the bed beside her as he tried to cling to what was left of his own mind.

Chloe’s hands went to his shoulder before they clawed at his back until she found his wings as she kind of stroked them. She felt him let go of her neck and lick the wound. Apart of her wanted to or was compelled if not pushed to do the same to him. So she bit his neck hard and soon as the first touch of his blood hit her tongue she came mind-numbing, everything going black, and you don’t know you up from your down as she came hard for him.

Lucifer gasped at how hard he felt her clench him. He felt her let go of his neck as he slammed into her over and over again until he threw back his head as he growled loudly as he came hard inside of her. He couldn’t hold himself off of her as he laid there as he tried to catch his breath as quickly as he could. He pulled back and gently kissed her on her lips. “Chloe?”

Chloe moaned softly as Lucifer moved off of her. “I think I died?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “No your still good.”

Chloe opened her eyes finally and smiled at him. “Your wings are out.” She said smiling at him as she moved her legs off his hip’s.

Lucifer looked back annoyed. “I was really turned on I guess.”

Chloe tried not to giggle but she couldn’t help her self. “I love your wings on you.”

“Are you giggling at me?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe sat up and kissed him softly on his lips. “Yes. Besides does it help I love all parts of you. But kissing your devil form that will take time to get used to.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he moved them to leaned against the bed. “And if I was to ask you to marry me how would you answer me?” He asked just staring up at a string that was hanging down.

Chloe smiled softly. “If you ask me the right way I would say ask me again after a couple of proper dates my devil king.” She was teasing him of course though she still wanted a couple of dates out of him.

“A lifetime of dating and being married sounds fun,” Lucifer said with a smile before he rolled over to face her. “Will you spend now until the end of time dating me as of wife my queen of hell?”

Chloe turned her head and looked at him. “Yes.” She said with a smile. ‘I hope this isn’t a dream or I might just kill the dream giver or God himself for that.’ She leaned in and nuzzled against him. “I give you my soul to keep forever on or wedding day.”

Lucifer smiled at her. “And I will you give you my immortal soul as an equal exchange on our wedding day.” He wrapped his arms around her as he held her to him as he let himself drift off to sleep.

Chloe looked up skyward’s. ‘This better not be a dream cause where he goes I go even if I love my daughter. But I can’t bear him being gone again.’ She let herself drift off to sleep against him.

God watched with a smile on his face. “I don’t know who’s more hard-headed of all my children but I know their mother would say I am more hard-headed then my little Samuel.” He chuckled softly as he turned and walked off as he made a note to help his little boy keep his queen as he called her forever. “Chloe was the best choice I ever made for Lucifer.” Before a wicked grin on his lips appeared at a thought that came to his mind. “Oh well, they will figure it out in the month’s to come.” He said chuckling to himself as he walked.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I love all my follower's ;)


End file.
